Ike
Ike (アイク Ike) is the legendary Radiant Hero and leader of the Greil Mercenaries, the son of Greil and Elena and elder brother of Mist. Shortly after joining the Greil Mercenaries, he became the leader after his father's passing and led the group in protecting Crimea's errant Princess Elincia and in combatting the invasion force of Daein, winning the trust and respect of his allies in both laguz and beorc nations. Three years later, after completing a job with Bastian to save Lucia from falling victim to Ludveck's civil war, Ike and the Mercenaries were hired by Gallia's army in their war with Begnion, where he came into conflict with Micaiah of Daein. Ike strives to live up to his father's reputation and become an expert swordsman so that he may one day avenge his father's death by defeating the Black Knight. Ike serves as the lord character in both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, though he is not of the "Lord" class by name in the latter. He is the first and only lord character of the Fire Emblem series not of royal blood. History Path of Radiance Ike is the son of Greil, and assumes leadership of the Greil Mercenaries after his father is killed by the Black Knight. For the most of the game, he is in the service of Princess Elincia, serving as her personal bodyguard. Ike is introduced as the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries in this game. A number of the other members, including the likes of Boyd and Shinon, look down on him as a rookie, constantly mocking his inexperience and flouting their skills. As news of Daein's invasion eventually reaches Greil's ears, Ike is pushed into working twice as hard, all in order to ensure that he is well prepared to take over the reins of the company. Following Greil's death, Ike takes over the leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, much to the disbelief of Gatrie and Shinon. The pair then proceed to leave the Greil Mercenaries, as their immense pride restricts them from serving under an individual whom they consider to be inferior to them. After remaining in Gallia until Chapter 9, Ike comes to the realization that Caineghis is unable to help him. He then leaves the country, and is escorted to Port Toha by a squad of Laguz, comprising of Ranulf, Lethe and Mordecai. With the assistance of his growing band of mercenaries, Ike travels around the continent of Tellius, helping Elincia reclaim her home kingdom of Crimea. To this end, he eventually gains the support of Empress Sanaki of Begnion in overthrowing Daein, becoming the leader of the newly formed Crimean Liberation Army. As the game nears its conclusion, Ike reveals the Divine Blade Ragnell, admitting that he has been keeping it ever since the night Greil was slain. With the blade in hand, Ike challenges the Black Knight to a duel in a tower of Nados Castle with the assistance of Mist. This battle later concludes with the tower being destroyed and the Black Knight declared dead. Ike eventually succeeds in defeating Mad King Ashnard of Daein, reclaiming Crimea from the Daein's grasp. Radiant Dawn Ike, now hailed as the hero of the Mad King's War, returns in this game as the main character of Part III. He is re-introduced into the game at the end of Part II, where he leads the Greil Mercenaries into interrupting Lucia's execution. Upon returning to the headquarters of the mercenaries, he is visited by Ranulf, who provides news of an oncoming war being waged by the newly formed Laguz Alliance and Begnion. It is then revealed that the flames of ire among the alliance are sparked as a result of the countries involved learning of Begnion ordering the extermination of the Herons in the distant past. Despite being reluctant to join the conflict at first, Ike eventually agrees to lend his mercenaries' military expertise to the alliance. The conflict between the alliance and Begnion eventually escalates to a breaking point, whereupon Ashera is interrupted from her thousand-year slumber. She then passes her judgment upon the continent of Tellius, turning practically everyone, save for the strongest warriors in both armies, to stone. The Goddess of Chaos, Yune, then breaks free of her shackles within Lehran's Medallion, and possesses Micaiah as a means to communicate with others, apart from Micaiah herself. This essentially leads to Ike forming a truce with Micaiah's forces, as they traverse toward the Tower of Guidance in Part IV. While progressing through the levels of the Tower of Guidance, Ike encounters the Black Knight, and finally avenges his father's death by defeating him in a true one-on-one duel. Upon the Black Knight's defeat, Ike then takes possession of Alondite, the sister sword of Ragnell. On the player's second play-through onward, the game will reveal that Ike bore witness to Greil's accidental murder of Elena. In a bid to eliminate the immense trauma that Ike was forced to face as a result, Sephiran then proceeded to seal his memories of the scene. The game concludes with Ike traveling to another land, leaving the continent of Tellius behind. Personality Throughout his games, Ike is shown to be a blunt, yet passionate person, earning others' respect and trust easily. This is especially evident with Reyson, who begins to trust Ike in Path of Radiance after he had hated all beorc so badly for so long. Ike is also one of the few beorc who do not hold predjudice against the laguz and shares Elincia's desire to bring peace between the two races. Ike also, for awhile, hates all nobles and their lifestyle. This changes somewhat after he gets to know nobles, such as Elincia, Sigrun, Geoffrey, Lucia, and others. He reluctantly accepts Elincia's promoting him to a lord as well, even though he is quite uncomfortable over it. Ike also seems to not think before he acts at times, as shown when he shouts at Sanaki in the Begnion Palace. Mist also says that he is reckless. Several times in Path of Radiance, Ike also doubts his own abilities as a leader, but his allies believe otherwise. Another notable thing about Ike's character is his love for food. Soren, Oscar, Titania, and Lethe all hint that he eats a lot, probably as much as the laguz, who are said to eat much more than the beorc, and Oscar and Soren say Ike particularly favors spicy meat dishes, mainly ribs and steaks. Also, it's easy to tell when Ike is tired. His left eye twitches when he's feeling beat according to Soren. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Nintendo GameCube Debut Category:All Characters